A tire work stand, and in particular a portable tire work stand, simplifies inspection of unmounted or mounted tires (especially useful for large, heavy truck tires). Tire work stands exist but their design do not facilitate easy loading and unloading, Portable roller stands having a typical ramp-style loading system are not satisfactory for use with a tire that is not attached to a vehicle. For example, US Patent Application Publication US 2010/020862 shows an apparatus for vehicle wheel maintenance having a pair of spaced apart rollers and a loading bar such that the rear wheel of a motorcycle can be rolled onto the stand such that the tire rests between the rollers. This allows rotation of the tire. US Patent Application Publication US 2007/0138112 A1 discloses a wheel rotation device having a pair of spaced apart rollers and an inclined ramp extending from one of the rollers at a shallow angle to promote loading the tire on the stand.
Upon scrutiny of these devices, however, it should become apparent that the dimensions of these devices would not allow them to be useful for inspection of heavy tires, like heavy duty truck tires. In particular, these devices are not satisfactory for use when the tire is not attached to a vehicle. The usual method of loading/unloading a heavy tire onto/from a portable roller stand is to include a ramped platform that can allow the tire to be rolled up/down a small incline which transitions between floor level and roller-top level. This method is satisfactory if the tire to to be inspected is mounted on a small vehicle (such as a motorcycle, for instance) that is being pushed onto the roller stand. In the case of loading an unmounted tire or tire and wheel assembly onto the tire work stand the force vectors to load the tire are opposite and lead to unsatisfactory performance for a tire not mounted on a vehicle. When the tire is pushed against the roller the tire imposes a force vector on the roller that is in the opposite rotation to the force vector imposed on the roller by the tire of a vehicle being pushed. As a result of this difference, a simple ramp is sufficient, for example, for a motorcycle roller stand. However, for a tire work stand, the force vector in the oppisite direction inhibits the ability of the tire to rise over the roller and to seat on the stand iteself
A new type of device having a brake feature on the ramp to prevent rotation of the roller overcomes these defficiencies and makes it uniquely suited for use as a tire work stand. The concept would also work equally well for applications such as a as a motorcycle roller stand.